Mochida Monogatari
by Inetta
Summary: Mochida est de retour, pour lui jouer un mauvais tour... A qui? A ce pauvre Tsunayoshi Sawada... Pourquoi? Par vengeance bien sûr. Mais... Qui est Mochida? Et où diable sont passés ses cheveux?
1. The bonze is back

Hello mina ! Je ne vais pas être chiante et vais vous laisser lire en espérant vous retrouver à la fin. ^^

_**J'suis toujours plus bavarde à la fin mwahahaha…**_

Buena lectura! \o/

Warning: mature par certains passages~

* * *

Mochida Monogatari

Or the bonze is back

Mochida, vous souvenez vous de lui ? Allez un petit effort… Non? Peut être que le bonze anciennement légende du kendo vous en dirait plus ? Toujours rien ? Bien alors, si l'on vous disait que notre cher Vongola l'avait rendu chauve, hum ? Et si nous allions voir ce qu'il devenait ?

! ~~ !

Après avoir patienté le temps que ses cheveux repoussent -et qu'on l'oublie un peu-, la première fois que notre homme retourna au collège, la plupart des gens ne sillèrent même pas; ses anciens admirateurs, eux, se moquèrent de lui, lançant que « le bonze était de retour », il n'en maudit que d'avantage l'origine de ses malheurs.

Lui, qui était autrefois adulé comme preux kendoka et avait remporté tant de championnat, était maintenant en bas de l'échelle, réduit même à l'état de fantôme, il se promit que _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ le paierait, il trouverait un plan afin de _l'_humilier et de conquérir la « belle » Kyoko.

! ~~ !

Une autre fois, il croisa _ce gars_ dans les couloirs, le concerné ne cilla même pas en le voyant -si _il_ le voyait-, _il_ l'avait complètement soufflé de sa mémoire; de plus _il_ lui semblait un brin différent et 3 fois plus entouré, l'envie et la rancœur envahirent l'observateur. Pour ne rien arranger, Kyoko choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition :

« Tsuna-kun ! »

« Ah ! Bonjour Kyoko-chan... » Sourit aimablement le Vongola.

« Allons en classe ensemble. »

« Il y va déjà avec moi ! » Râla Gokudera.

« Hahaha. Allons-y tous ensembles alors ! » Proposa Yamamoto.

« T'en mêle pas ! »

« Bonne idée. » Compléta son Boss.

« Bon puisque le Dixième le dit… »

Ainsi, ils allèrent tous en classe, chose étrange étant que le dénommé avait ressenti comme un regard pesant, il ne parvint cela dit pas à trouver d'où celui-ci provenait… Il n'avait pourtant contrarié personne… Dernièrement.

« Raaaaah ! Kyoko-chan lui sourit même ! » S'emporta le laissé pour compte s'arrachant nerveusement quelques cheveux.

C'en était trop, Mochida était de retour et comptait bien avoir sa pe… Grosse vengeance, il n'avait pas oublié comment _cet idiot de Sawada_ l'avait ridiculisé devant une partie du collège et surtout sous les yeux de la belle Kyoko, il n'était pas près de le lui pardonner.

! ~~ !

Son premier objectif était de trouver _son_ point faible; au cours de ces derniers jours d'espionnages il constata deux choses, premièrement, _il _était VRAIMENT bien entouré, deuxièmement, _ce sale gamin _dégageait quelque chose de nouveau. Après avoir vu une nouvelle action de la part de son ennemi, Mochida ajouta une troisième chose…

Même entouré de son monde_ il _restait un boulet.

Autant dire, rien de bien intéressant pour le moment.

Avant que _ce Sawada _n'humilie le compétiteur, il était très populaire et avait… Foule d'admiratrices…

Bon, d'admirateurs à ses pieds, c'était un de ses plus gros regrets, mais plutôt que de perdre son temps à se refaire une réputation, il préférait mieux l'utiliser en pistant celui qui l'avait oublié, et ce afin de lui faire subir une humiliation d'une plus grande ampleur.

Un jour lors d'une de ses filatures, il fût abordé par « le gars au cheveux grisonnant » collant souvent sa cible.

« Hé toi ! »

« Moi ? » Demanda Mochida abordant un ton qui se voulait innocent mais ressortait plus que suspicieux.

« Oui, toi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux au Dixième ? »

« Le Dixième ? »

« Je t'ai vu. Ça fait des jours que tu le suis à la trace ! »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu le suis toi aussi ? » Tenta l'interrogé.

« C'est mon boulot ! Et je suis souvent avec lui je te signale ! » S'emporta l'investigateur rougissant légèrement.

Après avoir reprit son calme, le jeune homme poursuivit :

« En tout cas, ne tâche pas de lui nuire, ou sinon… »

Laissant les gestes parler, il sortit la dynamite de ses poches en abordant un air plus que menaçant, Mochida sortit promptement le drapeau blanc, fuyant ainsi la menace. Une première conclusion se fit dans l'esprit de celui-ci, Tsuna était surprotégé, il était quasiment impossible de l'approcher sans se faire remarquer, l'esprit vengeur pouvait donc uniquement le suivre à distance.

A preuve de patience, l'ancien champion Kendoka remarqua que _le boulet_ s'isolait de temps en temps pour aller sur le toit ou le plus souvent dans une salle peu fréquentée, avec le temps et en attentant non loin de la porte il constata également que le président du comité -rien que ça- le précédait quasiment toujours et de loin.

Mais que préparaient-ils seuls tous les deux ? En collant son oreille à la porte, il n'entendait que d'étranges gémissements, de douleurs peut être ? Il _l'_entendit appeler le représentant de l'ordre, comme suppliant, il n'en crû pas ses oreilles; il tenait peut être le bon filon, il lui fallait impérativement plus de données.

Chose plus qu'intrigante, _ce gars inutile_ ressortait toujours débraillé et dans un état second, tandis qu'Hibari ressortait toujours « propre sur lui », peut être que _Tsunayoshi Sawada _se faisait battre comme sanction ? Après tout, le chef du comité était connut pour sa violence, mais il y avait également une autre solution…

…

Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Mochida finit par comprendre leur Schedule et décida de se cacher dans la salle voisine, celle-ci possédait une porte dont la fenêtre ouvrait sur l'objectif, ainsi il serait capable de voir son junior se faire passer à tabac et être **bien** sûr de ce qu'il se passait… Du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre.

! ~~ !

Ainsi, le jour suivant, Hibari entra le premier comme d'accoutumé, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par le _Sawada_, en l'apercevant le ténébreux se leva et lança sombrement :

« J'ai failli attendre… »

« Dé-désolé… J'ai mis plus de temps parce que… Hum… J'ai l'impression d'être suivi ces derniers temps… » Confia le brun tandis que son interlocuteur lui mordait le cou tout en déboutonnant habilement son uniforme.

« Assez parlé. » Conclut le prédateur se mettant à mordiller le buste du boss Vongola.

« Ah… Mais Hibari-san… »

Le carnivore cloîtra les lèvres du Sawada des siennes, empêchant ainsi toutes discutions de se poursuivre, il attrapa ensuite la virilité du jeune homme sans oublier de préparer son lieu le plus secret, le faisant de ce fait venir assez rapidement, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du meneur.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute… » Maugréa Tsunayoshi, car incontestablement, le fautif était celui se jouant de lui.

A la suite de cela, il se retrouva ventre contre bureau scolaire et bien sûr derrière à l'air, le président n'avait probablement aucune envie d'attendre d'avantage, ainsi il entra tout entier en son partenaire le faisant de ce fait grandement haleter.

« Ah… S'il te plait… »

Le gardien des nuages ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite, effectivement, ce que ne pouvait pas voir le pauvre Tsuna était le nouveau sourire narquois s'étant brièvement dessiné sur le visage du donneur, ce dernier s'appliqua à entrer et sortir le plus lentement possible.

« Hibari-san ! » Geignait maintenant l'implorant.

Après encore quelques… Trainants… Terriblement trainants vas et viens, le tyran daigna enfin donner ce qu'il voulait au dominé.

! ~~ !

Mochida , très frustré et maintenant pantelant, avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne se croyait pas capable de faire dans une situation pareil… Il aurait encore préféré se faire arracher une dent que de l'admettre.

Il maudit encore une fois _ce Sawada_…

Qu'avait-_il _à le stimuler de la sorte ? _Ce gars_ pensait qu'_il_ n'avait qu'à montrer _son adorable minois_ pour qu'il se jette à ses pieds ? Et bien _il_ se trompait !

…

Faudrait-il déjà que le concerné se souvienne de lui…

L'ancien Kendoka l'avait décidé, il devait remodeler son plan, il allait faire perdre sa crédibilité à _ce provocateur_ en exposant ses penchants et d'avantage le fait qu'_il _semblait être le receveur, les formes étaient bien trop flous pour qu'il en soit réellement convaincu; pour y remédier il allait cette fois être dans la même pièce - juste pour être sûr… Vraiment-.

! ~~ !

_Kyoko ? Qui c'est déjà ?_

Il passa donc les jours suivants à préparer son déguisement de modèle anatomique, sa capacité à ciller le moins possible ainsi que la cachette de la camera, car oui, il pensait filmer la scène, pour… Avoir des preuves. Enfin le jour J se présenta, il était fin prêt, il arriva très tôt le matin allant même jusqu'à sécher les cours pour être bien dans son… Rôle.

Le couple arriva enfin, premièrement Tsuna qui observa longuement la couverture de Mochida, puis le chef du comité de discipline…

« Bonjour Hibari-san… Je pen…» Commença timidement le chef de Vongola, il avait beau le fréquenter depuis un certain temps, il n'atterrissait toujours pas.

Le taciturne, lui, ne se formalisa pas commençant d'ores et déjà à dévêtir le jeune homme, n'oubliant surtout pas de marquer son territoire sur toutes les parcelles visibles de sa victime…

! ~~ !

Comment Mochida aurait-il **pu** choisir un angle pire que celui dans lequel il était ? Il ne voyait **rien**, strictement **RIEN**. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à distingué était la veste du _mordeur _et parfois les expressions du…_Mordu (?)_. Et quel spectacle…

« Hibari-san… J'ai l'impression que… Ah… Le mannequin nous observe ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une impression… »

Le pseudo mannequin anatomique prenait pourtant garde à ne ciller que lorsqu'il était sûr de ne pas être vu, mais comment faisait _cet allumeur _? Même le président du comité de discipline n'y voyait que du feu ! Se prêtait l'ex-chauve, commençant à s'inquiéter. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, le preneur insista :

« Non… J'en suis sûr, ses yeux bouges ! »

Hibari, perdant patience, se retourna donc et s'approcha du dit mannequin l'observant un long moment, puis lui piquant soudainement les yeux de ses doigts, Mochida qui déjà se retenait de respirer dû s'empêcher de pousser un cri inhumain, tout en prévenant ses larmes de couler.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir. »

« Désolé… Je dois être nerveux… »

« Reprenons... »

Un changement de configuration s'était ainsi fait, à présent, le voyeur ne distinguait Tsuna que de dos, il pouvait tout de même aisément déduire ce qui se passait des sons qu'émettait de celui-ci, justement ses gémissements déjà bien présents se firent d'un coup plus denses car en effet à ce moment son partenaire taquinait son entré de ses doigts froids. Le fait de ne pas voir totalement la scène enflamma l'imagination de l'intrus et le poussa à vouloir se satisfaire. Il était d'ailleurs si impliqué dans le fait de se soulager qu'il en oublia d'enclenché l'enregistrement… Au moment où il vint, il se fit si indiscret qu'il su qu'il était cuit.

! ~~ !

Hibari, qui avait finit ses petites affaires, se braqua d'un coup comme ayant senti quelque chose d'anormale, Tsuna lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un. » Répondit l'interrogé regardant plus loin.

« Quoi ? Qu-que ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Paniqua l'adolescent.

Au même moment l'observateur jaillit de son déguisement, le ténébreux, en echo, sortit aussitôt ses tonfas pour passer à l'attaque tandis que Tsuna se couvrait comme il pouvait.

« Attends Hibari-san, voyons ce qu'il fait ici... »

« Hu. » Le dénommé se retint temporairement.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi je suppose… »

L'espion maintenant découvert constata que sa cible lui semblait bien plus attirante et sexy que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en sous vêtement devant le collège… Et oui, la vie réservait tant de surprises.

« … »

« Je suis Mochida, voyons ! »

« … »

Le manque de réaction de l'assistance, le poussa à briser le silence.

« Tu m'as arraché les cheveux jusqu'aux derniers… »

« … Non désolé je ne vois vraiment pas. »

« J't'ai défié au kendo après que tu te sois montré aussi vulgairement que maintenant devant Kyoko-chan, merde ! » S'emporta l'oublié.

« Ah… Toi. » Ajouta le Vongola d'un regard dénué d'émotion, ce qui entraina un pincement au cœur du désigné.

Après un autre long silence, ce dernier reprit comme changeant de sujet et bluffant partiellement:

«Vous voulez connaitre le deal ? Je dirais rien et ne montrerait pas la vidéo si je peux le toucher. »

Kyoya Hibari fronça fortement les sourcils redressant du même coup les armes.

« Hé ? Qui ? Hibari-san ? » S'enquit de surprise le gardien du ciel.

« Non. Je parle de toi triple buse, Sawada Tsunayoshi ! »

Tsuna était vraiment très embarrassé, il ne se voyait ne serait-ce qu'un moment être avec un autre homme qu'Hibari, la pensé elle même le répugnait au plus haut point. Il ne voulait cela dit pas être découvert, il se sentait comme dans une impasse et allait devoir trouver une solution rapidement.

« Pervers… » Maugréa le ténébreux en brisant la caméra du désigné.

« Elle m'a couté une fortune ! »

Mochida regretta presque son bluff, il n'avait rien filmé… Ce gars était capable de **_croquer_** _ce garçon_ tant qu'il le voulait et osait lui reprocher de vouloir le faire. Il se devait de l'admettre, _celui_ qui lui rappelait un singe au moment de sa défaite était maintenant l'objet de ses désirs, ce qui était d'un part ironique et d'autre part, franchement dérangeant, au moins avait-il fini par l'admettre.

« Je suis toujours là et je peux tout raconter. Je veux le… »

« Même pas en rêve. »

Sur ces derniers mots et d'un sourire particulièrement ironique, Hibari le mordit à mort…

_Game over. _

**FIN **

* * *

R.I.P. Mochidaaaa! C'était bien essayé ! Ciaooooo ((8(^O^ )8))

Bon j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé, ça me fera très plaisir ! **En bon ou en mauvais tant que c'est pas gratuit** ^^

PS : J'trouve, que j'ai été vachement sage cette fois! ~~ Oui ! XD

Bonze : Vous connaissez les prêtres Bouddhiste nan ? Vous en avez vu beaucoup je suppose... XD Bon. De toutes les façons le seul point commun qu'ils avaient avec Mochida, c'était la boule à zéro. _**et encore pas tous**_


	2. The bonze is truly no good

Et oui ! Votre bonze_-adoré ?-_ est de retour !

J'avais envie de faire comme le joker, tel un diable sortant de sa boite au moment où on l'attendait le moins…

Bon soyons franc, en superbe flemmarde ne maitrisant pas toujours sa folle imagination il y avait une ouverture de fin à saisir et j'ai préféré mettre un « complete » temporaire en attendant.~ Comme ça, une bonne surprise, ou pas de surprise du tout ! Personne ne souffre tout le monde il est content… \(^o^)/

Sans plus attendre…

Mochida Monogatari~

* * *

Mochida monogatari

Or the Bonze is truly no-good 

Vous ne l'avez pas déjà oublié, n'est-ce pas? Mochida. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas encore mort… On dirait aussi qu'il n'a pas abandonné l'idée de faire jaser le Vongola. Que fera-t-il cette fois ?

! ~~ !

Après un bon petit séjour aux urgences puis en chambre d'hôpital, l'ex-bonze retourna finalement à Namimori -car après tout il y était scolarisé-, à l'entrée, il croisa un bébé habillé en costard cravate qui lui lança faussement surprit :

« Ah… T'as des cheveux maintenant ? »

« Oui finalement ça a repoussé ! » Répondit Mochida manifestement réjoui, se retrouvant à rire au éclat.

Après que son rire se soit calmé, il lança finalement :

« MAIS T'ES QUI AU JUSTE ? »

« Personne que tu n'aies besoin de connaitre. » Conclut le petit homme en disparaissant dans une trappe.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Se demanda l'ex-kendoka se parlant maintenant à lui-même.

Bon, le temps n'était pas à la réflexion -pas sur l'apparition d'un bébé habillé bizarrement en tout cas-, il devait trouver le moyen de faire _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ sien, il entra donc dans l'enceinte du collège des idées saugrenues plein la tête.

! ~~ !

Durant les premiers jours suivant l'incident, le **preux** kendoka crû bon de faire profil bas, observant de loin celui dont il voulait se venger –bien qu'il n'était plus si sûr d'en avoir envie-, à présent, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il lui voulait… Se saisir de lui… Oui, probablement, et après ? Un mur de taille se dressait devant lui et pas n'importe lequel, le président du comité de discipline…

Tout bien réfléchi, il n'était pas juste un mur mais un vrai château fort, un château fort qu'il faudra de toute évidence…

Contourner.

! ~~ !

Au soir, dans cette nouvelle optique, le surnommé bonze suivit Tsunayoshi -toujours bien encadré- jusqu'à chez lui, où là, le jeune homme se sépara de sa « garde rapprochée » rentrant ainsi chez lui. Le fouineur se mit à l'espionner par différentes fenêtres alors que _le provocateur_ montait à l'étage déposant son sac et déballant ses affaires de la journée. Alors qu'il semblait faire ses devoirs, le bébé que le voyeur avait croisé le matin même fit irruption poussant de ce fait Mochida à s'exclamer fortement:

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? »

Il se couvrit rapidement la bouche de peur d'être découvert, effectivement, « le gamin qui n'avait pas daigné lui donner son nom » le regarda d'un sourire moqueur puis recommença à embêter Tsunayoshi comme si de rien n'était... Son petit frère peut être ?

…

Aucune ressemblance.

! ~~ !

« Qu'y a-t-il Reborn ? »

« Rien qui ne devrait te concerner, Tsunaze. Fais tes devoirs ! » Lança le dénommé en lui tapant la tête.

« Oui oui… T'étais pas obligé de me frapper… Aie ! »

« On ne parle pas ! » Reprit l'arcobaleno après lui avoir offert une nouvelle bosse.

! ~ ~ !

Finalement, une femme ressemblant beaucoup _au_ Sawada -sa sœur sa peut être ?- entra dans la chambre semblant annoncer quelque chose. A la suite de cela, _il _dina en famille – combien de frère avait-_il _à la fin ?-, ce gamin en pyjama de vache n'était quand même pas un autre petit frère ? Il avait l'air tellement stupide ! Encore que l'autre, un peu plus grand et à l'air adorablement doci… Paisible, lui, pourrait l'être… Et pour le gosse à la tête en forme d'œuf alors ?

Adopté…

…

Définitivement adopté.

! ~~ !

Une jolie jeune femme à la chevelure violacée entra dans la salle à manger. Elle lui rappelait un peu « le chien de garde » de son but, mais que faisait-elle ici dans ce cas ? Hum. N'empêche qu'il en ferait bien son quatre heure si il n'y avait pas déjà _ce salopiaud_ qui l'invitait avec insistance…

Uniquement dans ses rêves pour le moment, mais un jour il lui lécherait les pieds !

Ou bien, une tout autre partie.~

Enfin, l'heure du bain vint, notre homme se prêta que le derrière du Sawada lui rappelait une agréable pêche dans laquelle on voudrait mordre… Il aimerait tellement pouvoir y enfoncer son… Ses dents bien sûr.

L'heure de dormir arriva et pour Mochida l'heure de partir, il reviendrait le lendemain pour sûr, mais…

Ne devenait-il pas une sorte de stalker ?

Non, non, c'était uniquement pour s'informer et trouver une façon de _le_ séduire voyons, rien de plus, rien de moins.

! ~~ !

Aussi, le stalker refoulé revint tôt le matin même, il aperçut donc le Vongola se réveiller, s'habiller, se faire chahuter par celui qui semblait partager sa chambre, déjeuner -encore en famille- puis retrouver « le mec qui se marrait tout le temps pour rien » ainsi que « le dingue à la dynamite ».

Qu'est que ce gars violent avait à _l_'appeler « Dixième » d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai que _le Tsunayoshi_ n'était pas bien grand mais de là à l'appeler comme ça… C'était quand même pas très haut, et Mochida savait de quoi il parlait.

! ~~ !

Au dernier jour scolaire de la semaine, en suivant son objectif, l'adolescent croisa une vielle connaissance qui se révéla être un ancien coup de cœur sur le chemin.

« Oh, bonjour Mochida-sempai. Ça faisait longtemps ! » Lança Kyoko probablement agréablement surprise.

« Ouais, bonjour. » Répondit distraitement l'abordé en regardant exagérément par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocutrice.

« Vous êtes de retour depuis longtemps ?»

« Possible… J'ai pas le temps de discuter. J'dois y aller. »

Ainsi le sempai partit alors qu'il avait la chance de parler à celle qu'il appelait, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, « la belle Kyoko », continuant de pister le Vongola dans ses démarches habituelles.

A peine avait-il quitté la rouquine qu'il croisa le bébé partageant la chambre de _son obsession_, celui-ci semblait le regarder de très haut, chose particulièrement puissante quand la personne s'avérait être plus petite et de loin…

« Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? »

« Rien. » Sourit sarcastiquement l'interrogé.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux alors ? »

« Tu me fais pitié… Tiens c'est pour toi. » Dit Reborn en lui lançant une poupée gonflable à l'effigie de son élève.

« T'es qui à la fin ?»

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir… »

« Son petit frère ? »

« Moi ? Le petit frère de Tsunaze ? Non je crois pas. » Conclut la gosse au chapeau en s'éclipsant tout bonnement.

« Je suis pas encore si désespéré ! » S'offensa Mochida parlant dorénavant au mûr et emportant tout de même sa nouvelle acquisition.

Il voulait le vrai, et non une vulgaire copie !

Mais où pouvait-il se retrouver seul avec l'original ?

La douche ? Non, sa salle de bain n'était pas assez bien isolé, et il n'y passait pas assez de temps pour que l'embuscade semble naturelle.

Les toilettes semblaient être le lieu idéale, au cours de ses pistages précédent le stalker maintenant confirmé constata également que le petit brun tenait à ce que son « toutou » ne le suive pas jusqu'au cabinet et ne l'attende pas non plus devant, par soucis d'intimité probablement…

Ce que Mochida pouvait tout à fait comprendre.

Il décida donc de se préparer à le piéger dans les toilettes des premières années, celles où sa cible avait le plus de chance de passer.

Le week-end ayant défilé et son temps d'observation avec, il passa chacune de ses heures vides aux toilettes attendant sa proie afin de la soumettre à un guet-apens.

Lundi : _Le garçon _n'avait probablement aucune envies pressantes ce jour là…

Mardi : Les mâles aimaient visiblement beaucoup comparé **leurs grandeurs**.

Mercredi : Qui aurait pensé que les dessins, sur le papier toilette, puissent être aussi intéressant ?

Jeudi : _Il_ n'avait peut être pas réussi à échapper à la surveillance de son « garde du corps ».

Vendredi : Faire un origami avec du papier toilette n'était pas définitivement pas accessible au commun des mortels…

La semaine s'avéra peu concluante, le soir même, Mochida alla voir directement à la fenêtre du Vongola, pour constaté qu'il était absent, et pas seulement lui, il ne restait que ce qui semblait être la grande sœur, la jeune femme et le garçon à l'air très doc… Gentil.

Il osa donc toquer à la porte, déguisé bien évidemment :

« Bonjour, vous devez être la sœur de Tsunayoshi. »

« Oh flatteur ! Mais, je suis sa mère ! » Lança joyeusement l'adulte en lui tapant dans le dos, lui faisant ainsi quasiment cracher ses poumons.

« C'était pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait… Je l'ai pas vu de la semaine, alors vous comprenez.»

« Lundi et mardi il est bien allé en cours, mais après ça il est parti en pique nique il me semble, mais il reviendra lundi. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ? » Répondit la mama en posant la main sur sa propre joue.

« EN PIQUE NIQUE ? Euh... Je veux dire, merci. »

« Pas de problème ! »

« Au revoir madame. »

« A bientôt j'espère ! » Lança l'adulte ne faisant pas son âge.

Son plan n'était pas donc pas à remettre en cause… Il _l'_aurait !

Mais qu'est qu'_il_ fichait en pique nique ?

…

Pour 3 jours en plus…

! ~~ !

Effectivement, dès le lundi suivant, en début d'après midi le Sawada arriva, à peine eut il finit ce pourquoi il étant entré dans les toilettes que Mochida se saisit de lui les enfermant tout deux dans les cabinets les plus proches.

« Qu-Quoi ? Mais tu… ! » S'écria le piégé pour se couper aussitôt.

« Tu es… » Reprit l'hésitant.

« Hum… » Retenta une dernière fois ce dernier, sans grandes convictions.

« … »

Après un moment de silence qui parut interminable, celui qui ne marquait visiblement pas les mémoires s'exclama :

« Mochida ! »

« Euh… Mochida ? »

« Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire moi ! Tu m'as rencontré avec le président du comité dans cette tenue !» Clama l'offensé en lui arrachant ses atours, profitant de l'occasion pour toucher tout ce qu'il désirait s'attardant sur le buste de l'assaillit dorénavant en sous-vêtements.

« C'est bon je me souviens ! Arrête ! »

« Humm… Pourquoi ? »

Le réquisitionner n'en avait visiblement pas envie, il l'embrassa dans le cou et commença à prendre la main en massant abruptement l'outil de sa victime.

« Ah… Mais lâche ça ! «

« Je sais que tu en as envie… » Souffla le danger.

« Arrêtes ! … Hibari-san ! » Se défendait le Sawada

« Haha ! Il ne viendra pas ! » Fanfaronna l'ancien champion de kendo.

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant je ne lui dirais rien. » Essaya l'amoindri.

« Il me le fera payer de toutes les façons, alors autant faire quelque chose qui en vaudra le coup ! » Rit farouchement l'ancien bonze en atteignant à présent de ses doigts l'endroit sensible du Vongola, il allait enfin y être… Il serait bientôt en son sein.

« Non ! Ah… Stop ! Je… Je ne veux pas tu m'entends ! » Se débattit violemment Tsunayoshi.

L'entrée prête, l'agresseur s'apprêtait à s'y glisser lorsqu'une petite voix sortie de nulle part s'exclama :

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici. »

« Reborn ? C'est toi ? » S'exclama le Boss.

« Bien sûr idiot de Tsuna. » Répondit le dénommé, en montrant sa petit bouille, perché au dessus de la porte des toilettes.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ! » S'offensa Mochida.

« Reborn ! Aides-moi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse hein ? T'as oublié que j'avais été champion de kendo aussi ? »

« Débrouille-toi tout seul dame-Tsuna. » Sourit le bébé en sortant un flingue.

UN FLINGUE ?

Ca changeait la donne !

MAIS qu'est ce qu'un bébé foutait avec un flingue ? Plutôt réaliste comme flingue…

« Hein ? C'est un jouet j'espère ! »

L'interrogé se contenta de sourire en appuyant sur la gâchette fourrant ainsi une balle dans la tête du Sawada.

Une balle ?

« Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Tu l'as tué ou quoi? Il bouge plus ! »

Reborn n'ajouta rien disparaissant dans une de ses nombres cachettes.

« Putaiiiiiiin ! Dans quelle merde il m'a foutu ? » S'inquiéta l'abandonné qui s'arracha du même coup quelques cheveux laissant par inadvertance le corps inanimé du Vongola tomber; se rendant compte de sa bêtise, Mochida le rattrapa bien rapidement.

« Hey, Sawada ! Me fais pas de blague ! » Tenta le paniqué tapotant les joues de celui qu'il venait de ramasser.

…

Toujours rien.

Il allait peut être le rhabiller et le laisser là tout compte fait…

Ainsi il le rendit présentable en toute vitesse, il s'apprêtait à quitter le cabinet quand un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner, le pris pour mort étant dorénavant debout…

Et de nouveau en sous vêtements.

« C'est quoi ça ? Et je me suis cassé la tête à te rhabiller ! Si tu voulais continuer fallait le dire… » Dit Mochida agréablement surpris tendant ainsi les bras.

« Le… Castr… » Marmonna l'adolescent.

« Que ce que tu dis ? »

« LE RENDRE INCAPABLE D'AVOIR DES ENFANTS ! » Cria le Vongola saisissant fermement les bras que le jeune homme lui tendait, ce dernier justement, remarqua enfin que le brun n'était pas seulement en caleçon…

Il avait surtout le regard farouche et une partie de cheveux en feu.

Comment avait-il pu omettre cela ?

« Non attends ! J'y tiens. On peut encore en parler non ? » Tenta d'argumenter l'ancien chasseur.

« BRISER TOUT CA ! » Gueula l'agité en saisissant le point sensible du fautif.

« Attends ! » Essaya Mochida dont les cheveux viraient à présent au blanc.

« IL NE RESTERA PLUS RIEN ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Try again ?_

* * *

Je me croyais pas si cruelle que ça XD

En fait peut être un petit peu. ^^'

Bon je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, il semblait que cet après midi j'étais d'humeur à changer mes 3 petites pages en un chapitre complet~

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez _**Toujours en bien ou en mal, c'est vrai quoi, il parait que les deuxièmes volets sont moins bons que les premiers, et que les troisièmes … Bah c'est pas la peine d'en parler! =p**_

Il y aura quand même un troisième ! \o/ Mais ne soyez pas trop pressés, je suis imprévisible MWAHAHAHA ! _**S'en va en emportant sa jupe telle une cape de justicière**_


End file.
